theanimelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Mix and Mingle Machine
Mix and Mingle Machine is a song from Phineas and Ferb. This is a spoken word song to simulate the speed meeting of the Mix and Mingle Machine from "Cheer Up Candace". Unless otherwise indicated, each line is said by a new person. This is the last animated cartoon and song featuring Gary Coleman (who died in May 28, 2010). Lyrics ''Chorus: (background chanting) Mix, mingle, mix, mingle'' Man 1: Glad to meet ya Man 2: Nice to see ya Mr. Messy: My uncle owns a pizzeria Candace: Hey, I smell muffins! Susan and Mary: We love to bake them. Mr. Phan: Got any leaves? I'd love to rake them. Ramone: Here's a maraca, we can shake 'em. Candace: I like your pants. Man 3: Here, you can take 'em. Chorus: Meet and greet folks off the streets, so make sure that your underwear's clean. 'Cause you've only got a second to make a good impression In a mix and mingle machine. Rat King: I raise rats. Princess Lavinia: My tooth fell out. Chansely: I like to dance but I have the gout. Robin-Hood: I like to shoot a bow and arrow. Atem: I like to dance just like a pharaoh. Gary Coleman: I'm very small, I need a booster. Crazy-Joe: I'm being followed by a rooster. Rooster: Yeah, I'm followin' him. Chorus: Meet and greet folks off the streets, so make sure that your underwear's clean. 'Cause you've only got a second to make a good impression In a mix and mingle machine. Souey: I'm really dull, but you'll like Tom. Tom: '''I drew a banjo on my mom. '''Man 7: You'd never know I sport a rug. Candace: You forgot your socks. Clumper: I need a hug. Sadie: I lost 10 pounds. Hustler Kid: I'm into sprockets. Slade: You'll never guess what's in my pockets. Other Tom: I'm Tom. Keith: I'm Keith. Sven: I'm Sven. Rex: I'm Rex. Quasimodo: Esh, eesh eesh eesh. Candace: NEXT! Chorus: Meet and greet folks off the streets, so make sure that your underwear's clean. 'Cause you've only got a second to make a good impression In a mix and mingle machine. 'Cause you've only got a second to make a good impression In a mix and mingle machine. Chorus: Mix, mingle, mix, mingle, mix, mingle, mix, mingle. Trivia *First appearance of Souey; Noah's Chinese-American friend. After Noah left the series, Souey disappeared as well. *Crazy-Joe makes numerous cameo appearances in the Christmas in July epilogues. *Tom Sawyer, Keith Watson, Sven Hoek and Generator Rex all made cameos in the song. *It is revealed that Mr. Messy has an uncle who works in a pizzaria and Susan & Mary like baking muffins. *Mr. Phan the Japanese Gardener makes appearances later in the show. *This is the last cartoon to feature the voice of Gary Coleman since he died in May 28, 2010. *Ramone, Caitlyn's boyfriend, appears. *Michael Jackson makes a cameo. *This is the only song featuring none of the main or minor characters.